<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy Little Thing Called Love by andromeda22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339412">Crazy Little Thing Called Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda22/pseuds/andromeda22'>andromeda22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus, F/M, Full Moon, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Honeydukes, JamesxOc, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pack Family, Slow Burn, The Marauder's Map, Werewolves, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda22/pseuds/andromeda22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Jame's potter is head over heels with Sirius' best friend and wont give up until she gives him the satisfaction of saying yes to a date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. FIRST YEAR - And so it begins...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiiiii, This is my first piece of writing so please be kind i know there will be mistakes but i'm trying :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It’s here!" Belle screamed, snatching the letter from Alma one of many house elves that served the house of Fallon "My Hogwarts letter, thank Merlin for that the thought of living here any longer is enough to send anyone mad" beaming down at the letter she ripped it open with such excitement she did not realize her mother and father had heard her snide remark about their house. </p><p> </p><p>"Arabella Nebula Fallon! do you know how much of an honour it is to be associated with our family, we are royalty and from now on so are you!" Medea gave belle the same cold stare that reminded her of Sirius' stupid comments. "Medusa's trying to turn you to stone again, B close your eyes" Sirius would whisper every time her mother had caught them causing trouble. </p><p> </p><p>"Your mothers right, now you are attending school your behaviour not only you affect you but also your family name" her father’s hard tone was familiar to Belle and had yet to affect her "you must carry yourself with pride, pride in yourself and your family name" </p><p> </p><p>Belle was relieved when Alma cut, what was becoming a lecture from her father short, announcing that 'Master Black was waiting in the tearoom for miss Fallon'. Excitement burst from every nerve in her body and she sprinted to the tearoom with all the decorum of a Pygmy Puff. The faint sounds of her mother sighing in disappointment were drowned out with sound of Sirius calling her name.</p><p> </p><p>"BELLE! it came!" Sirius said as he watched the dark-haired girl round the corner, both children waving their letters at each other with matching smiles plastered on their faces. "Bloody hell B! did you miss me" he said stumbling back as Belle jumped wrapping her arms and legs around the scrawny boy. "Oh, come of it Black I’m just excited to finally be out of this house, are you not excited? think of all the things that we can do, we no longer have to be pure-blood royals we can be whoev-" Sirius cut Belle's incessant rating off by placing Belle on the floor. "Come on belle lets go get you caught up on packing I’ve already finished mine" the two children raced up the grand staircase to Belle’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius' eyes went wide when he entered Belle's room, momentarily forgetting how untidy his best friend was. Within the mess where two distinct piles of clothes and toiletries, "so I am presuming that this pile here" he gestured to the right of him "is all the stuff you are going to be bringing with you and this one to my left is everything you will be leaving" Belle looked up from her mirror as if she hadn't even noticed the mess "oh Mr Black you know me so well" she sighed mockingly fainting into Sirius' arms. With a click of his fingers the two piles dispersed one folding itself neatly into her trunk the other hanging itself back into her closet. A gasped filled the room as she looked at the boy "SIRIUS, what on earth are you thinking it’s illegal to use magic underage and how did you learn how to do that?" the shock once on her face has now been replaced with amazement as she watched her clothes move around her. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't be so swotty, where pure-bloods we can do as we please, anyway Andromeda taught me in secret over the summer" a devilish smirk covered Sirius' face his eyes burning with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>To Arabella's disappointment her mother had chosen to aparate to the platform 9 3/4 but when she complained her mother turned to her daughter with a look that told Arabella to not question her mother again. She was now stood her trunk under one arm anxiously waiting for the arrival of her best friend. When ten minutes had been by and no sign of Black she decided Walburga had really gone through with her threat of sending Sirius to Durmstrang and made her way to the train.</p><p> </p><p>"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU ARE THE BLACK HEIR YOU DO NOT RUN OFF THROUGH CROWDS DO YOU HEAR ME!" the piercing screech of Walburga Black could be recognized anywhere and when Belle heard "sorry Wally I’m off to Hogwarts, maybe I’ll owl maybe I won’t" Sirius responded to his mother with a smile that made him look so innocent and lovely, while he spoke such improper words.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius ran over to Belle with a face of pride, "well look at you, you've finally made your mother speechless I never thought I’d see the day" Belle giggled as both entered the train. The atmosphere on the train was chaotic as first years bustled to find a carriage and older years played pranks on the innocent newcomers. Belle worried for a second as everyone stared at the two pure bloods already feeling as if she was being judged by her last name, Sirius on the other hand ignored the stares with an overpowering confidence and made his way down the aisle, with Belle quick on his heels. </p><p> </p><p>After felt like forever of looking for somewhere to sit one of the carriages doors flung open and inside sat a messy haired boy with a grin from ear to ear, a noticeably smaller blonde boy and in the corner curled up on the seat was a sickly-looking boy fast asleep. "We have seen you walk past our carriage two times now and wondered if u needed somewhere to sit" the messy haired boy said as he pushed his glasses up his nose, his smile not faltering when the two accepted the invitation. "Hey, I’m James Potter, this here is Peter Pettigrew" he said ruffling the small boy’s hair "and I’m not too sure who that is asleep, he was here when we got here thought he wouldn't mind a bit of company, didn't we Pete?" the smaller boy nodded quickly smiling at Belle and Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, thank for the seat by the way, I’m Sirius Black the biggest blood traitor you'll ever meet" Sirius put his most charming smile on and winked at the at the two boys, "this here is Arabella Fallon, I promise she isn't shy I think she's just overwhelmed" at this Belle looked up realizing she had been too busy in her own world to introduce herself. "Oh Merlin! sorry I was off in another world for a second there" she giggled nervously "hi, I’d rather you call me Belle and just like Black here I ‘am nothing like my family" she smiled, her eyes meeting James' for a moment and her cheeks burning red. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FIRST YEAR - The Sorting Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train arrived at Hogwarts just as it started to get dark and by this time the three boys and Belle had become friends, and where now all listening to Sirius embarrass Belle. "So your telling me that Belle" James paused to laugh "this innocent sweet looking Belle here, used to run around Fallon manor in just her underwear when you were toddlers" Sirius opened his mouth ready to embarrass her more when she decided to interject "not only did Sirius join me in running round the manor, he also took it upon himself to lose the underwear" Belle laughed as Sirius tried to conceal the red creeping onto his cheeks "my baby photo albums must be full of Sirius' little bum" at this the whole carriage roared with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>The group all got up to grab their things when Belles bag fell onto the sickly-looking sleeping boy’s lap. The group looked at each other wide eyed as the boy began to stir in his sleep, before anyone could realize Sirius had shook the boy’s shoulder gently "hey we've arrived at Hogwarts" Sirius said sweetly to the boy.  "Oh bugger, had I fell asleep" the boy looked up and to Sirius' surprise bright amber eyes met his dull grey ones "yeah mate, my god can you sleep, we got bit worried we would wake u talking but you did not seem to notice" a soft smile played on Sirius' lips as he helped the boy up and grab his things. "I’m Remus Lupin by the way, thanks for waking me up" the light-haired boy smiled shyly, whilst the rest of the group introduced themselves.</p><p>With wide eyes the five first years followed the prefects up to the castle, along with the rest of the first years shocked into amazement by the beautiful castle before them. The extensive group of first years had been told to wait on the courtyard whilst the rest of the years entered the school, once all the other years had disappeared a tall thin looking woman, with hard feature but a soft smile appeared at the doors of the school "in a few moments you will follow me to the great hall where one by one you will be placed in your houses" the woman's voice boomed across the courtyard catching every students attention "take this time whilst we wait to think about what house you would like to be placed in, if you have any questions I am professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor house".</p><p> </p><p>"So, Mrs Fallon, what house are you hoping to be put in?" James asked nudging Belles side, Belle giggled "oh! Mr Potter please do call me Belle" she said mimicking James' attempt at a posh accent. "Right, you are Belle any house preferences?" James smiled "well I would like any house but Slytherin, always trying to break stereotypes and family traditions me" she laughed flashing her best smile at James. "I see, so shall I be expected to save you a seat at the Gryffindor house" a cheeky grin playing on his face "we will see Potter" she winked and with that the first years followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Sorting Ceremony began swiftly after the first years had entered the hall; the wise looking headmaster Albus Dumbledore had begun to call out names. whilst Professor McGonagall stood next to a lone wooden chair with a beaten-up wizard hat in her grasp, every student who was called sat fidgeting on the chair whilst the hat was placed on their head. The hat then deciding what out the four houses available would best suit the student in the chair. </p><p> </p><p>Out of the five new friends Sirius was called first, he strutted up to the chair with all the confidence he could, winking and McGonagall as he sat. The Slytherin table sat silently staring at the long-haired boy, waiting for him to follow his ancestors and be a Slytherin. However, in true Sirius fashion he shocked everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"HMMMM! you don't say, the first Black I’ve met that would rather be in any house BUT Slytherin" the Sorting Hat laughed an evil sort of laugh "but Mr Black I do agree you are nothing like your cousins" </p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!" </p><p>Sirius noticeably relaxed and made his way to the red and gold table beaming with pride, everyone in green and silver looked overcome with shock as they watch the boy walk away from his legacy. </p><p> </p><p>More students were sorted into their house, a petite ginger girl was sorted into Gryffindor a short while later smiling shyly at Sirius as she sat. The next of their group of five to be called up was Belle, she nervously made her way up to chair. Secretly begging she would be placed with Sirius, she glanced to her left glancing into Sirius' eyes he practically radiated with happiness and when she got to the chair, he winked reassuring her. </p><p>"WELL, WELL MY SECOND PURE-BLOOD ROYAL OF THE NIGHT" the voice made Belle jump slightly to which the Hat commented on, "just as Mr Black you’re rejecting your Slytherin roots"</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!" </p><p> </p><p>Belle flashed her biggest smile as she skipped to the Gryffindor table sitting herself down next to Sirius as he put his arm around her, both sporting ridiculously large smiles. They both turned to the other newly found members of Gryffindor to spark up conversation only really stopping to cheer once a new Gryffindor was announced.</p><p> </p><p>"REMUS LUPIN"    "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>"MARY MCDONALD"    "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>"DORCAS MEDOWS"    "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>"MARLENE MCKINNON"    "GRYFFINDOR"! </p><p> </p><p>The four new members joined Belle and Sirius at the table, Marlene, Mary and Dorcas had sat opposite Sirius and had started a conversation leaving Remus to take a seat next to Belle. "so, were you hoping to be a Gryffindor Remus?" Belle turned to meet his amber eyes, "well I was certain I was going to be placed in Ravenclaw like my father, but I’m still pleased with Gryffindor" he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, a sign of anxiety Belle thought and internally sympathized with him. "well Remus I’m glad were in the same house, I hope we can become friends" the small girl smiled at the equally small boy. James and Peter shortly joined the group of friends with smiles to match the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I’d say this means were all going to be the best of friends" James said lifting his goblet, the group of five all agreed laughing</p><p> </p><p>"Goderic Potter if you’re going to be a sappy git ill change my house" Sirius smirked, looking round at his new friends.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FIRST YEAR - Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, me and Pete have a question for you two" James spun on his heel facing Sirius and Belle "we were just wondering what you are, like are you dating or related?" he carried on walking backwards looking at the now two blushing kids before him, the prefects were leading them to the common room and James believed this as good as any time to ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Potter?" Sirius eyes narrowed on James, his short temper becoming clear to everyone "you got a crush on B here or something"</p><p> </p><p>"No, although you’re not bad to look at Fallon don't get me wrong" a cheeky grin played on James' face "I was just curious that all you both seem very close, I’m not trying to cause trouble"</p><p> </p><p>"You must excuse Sirius’ temper he seems to have no control of it" Belle said placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder "me and Sirius were brought up together, and since we could walk our parents have been planning our wedding" she giggled at the shocked pale faced James in front of her "however me and black have no intentions of marrying each other".</p><p> </p><p>"The only reason we entertain our parents stupid need to carry on bloodlines is because it meant we could continue seeing each other, she’s been my best friend since I could remember" Sirius added much calmer "and as far as we know we are not related".</p><p> </p><p>James nodded happy with the explanation and spun back around to watch the prefects show them how to get into their common room. James' father had talked about Gryffindor common room in such detail and fondness, that when James took in the room, he felt slightly homesick. Peter seemed to notice and squeezed his shoulder as they were allocated their dorm rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"To the left you have the girl’s dormitory's and to the right you have the boys" the prefect started clearly wanting to be anywhere but here "each door will have four names on it, those are your roommates for the next seven years so try not to piss them off" all the first years gasped at the boy’s foul language, but he just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You may go find your new rooms" a petite blonde girl said whilst scowling at the prefect boy "oh and breakfast starts at seven thirty and finishes at eight thirty, lunch corresponds with your timetable and dinner starts at seven and finishes at half eight" but before she had realized all the young students once stood before her were now running up and down corridors looks for their name of a door.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! Pete, I found our names" James called catching Peters attention "and hey look were sharing with Black and Lupin, this couldn't get any better" both boys smiled at their door before shouting for Remus and Sirius to come and check out their new room. The four boys entered the room looking round, their trunks had been placed at the end of four poster beds one in each corner of the room with red curtains surrounding each bed. Sirius rushed to his and sat down taking in the room, Sirius' bed was placed closest to the door in the right corner of the room in the top corner of the room sat Remus' bed opposite Sirius was peters bed and James was in the top left of the room. On the back wall of the dorm sat a large window leading out to the roof a perfect place to read Remus thought, the bathroom was on the left on the room between James and Peters’ bed.</p><p> </p><p>The boys settled down and had begun to unpack when a gasp escaped Sirius' lips and he stood up catching the attention of all the boys in the room, "you look like you've seen a ghost Black what’s wrong" James looked at the pale boy. Sirius started to put the shoes on "I forgot to check if Belle was alright, I’ll be a ghost haunting the castle if I don't go check" Sirius brushed his hands through his hair. "If it’s alright with you mate ill tag along, I’ve finished packing and we haven't got any lessons today" James was now also brushing his hand through his hair his confident exterior momentarily faltering. </p><p> </p><p>The two boys walked through the girl’s corridor until the got to a door that said 'Arabella, Mary, Marlene and lily's room'. Both boys visually relaxed when they saw Belle had in fact been put in a room that she would be happy with. Seeing Sirius hesitate before knocking James did it himself banging on the door three times, Marlene was the one to open the door to the room. "oh, hello boys" she giggled her cheeks turning pink "we have gentlemen callers" she turned to the rest of the girls who all giggled. Then four girls where stood at the door of their dorm in silence, Belle was the first to break the silence rolling her eyes "oh don't flatter him, Sirius is no gentleman" she giggled pulling the two boys into the room with them.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys feeling largely overwhelmed by the scent of perfume and the unnecessary amount of the pink in the room, only decided to stay for a few minutes to see how the girls were settling in and giving them directions to their dorm room. The girls busied themselves as the boys talked packing away clothes and toiletries, they all agreed they would go to and collect the boys for dinner at seven and the boys made a swift exit. They ran laughing back to their own dorm.</p><p>----</p><p>The great hall was packed with students as the group of Gryffindors walked in choosing a seat closest to the doors and furthest from the teachers where majority of seven years sat conversing with the head of house, "So Minnie" an older boy looked to the teachers table with a mischievous grin, "before you continue Mr Thomas I’d like to remind you I am the one with the power to give a detention" McGonagall said sternly but with a face of amusement the older boy looked away pink growing on his cheeks when his class mates roared with laughter around him.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius laughed to himself turning his eyes back to his friends, he took a moment to look at his new friends an overpowering feeling of pride bubbling inside him he finally had people around him who’s morals and loyalties could only bring good. Sirius had chosen to seat himself next to Remus, the small, thin boy with amber eyes burning like fire drew him in. Sirius caught himself thinking how truly beautiful they were and scolded himself. The boy’s messy brown hair bounced slightly as he turned to look at Sirius offering a crooked smile, Sirius smiled his best smile back flashing his perfectly white teeth in the boy’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I don’t know about anyone else but I’m stuffed and absolutely shattered" Pete said whilst finishing off his second plate of shepherd’s pie, the boys all nodded mumbling in agreement and made a move to stand and leave when Marlene stopped them "well hang on boys you dont want to spend you first night cuddling in bed together, you’ve got the next seven years to get cosy with each other" the boys blushed as the girls giggled at them Pete mumbling that there were simple tired from travels. "Alright then Mcknickers what else did you have in mind" Sirius grinned to himself clearly proud with what he had just came up with, this time it was the girls blushing and the boys giggling.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I agree with Marlene actually, surely we can find something to do so we can get to know each other better" Belle interjected looking round at the group, "well my mom let me bring my record player with me and I notice both Dorcas and Belle had brought plenty of records we could listen to some music in the common room" the shy red head suggested, twirling her hair. The three girls gasped all agreeing and saying Lily’s idea was a perfect way to find out more about one and other. The boys nodded getting excited to show off their own record collections. </p><p>----</p><p>Once the group had made it back to the common room, after many wrong turns and James nearly falling off the moving staircases, the group split in two the boys veering right to go collect their records and the girls veering left to get theirs. After half an hours later all eight Gryffindors were sat in a circle in a secluded corner of the common room a pile of records in the middle of their circle, they had started to sort through the records when Dorcas let out loud snort "right which one of you girls brought Dolly Parton" everyone laughed as she held up the record. James' face went bright red as he snatched the record "no one can speak a word of this to anyone it’s my mom’s okay" he said in a tone that shut the group up.</p><p> </p><p>After the initial shock of James newly discovered love of country music, or his 'mothers' as he says, they decided to play Remus' pristine David bowie album and now were all humming along. Sirius as always was the first to break the comfortable silence "right then!" the boy announced all eyes now on him he got up from his place on the floor grinning, "you lot going to dance with me or not" the boy said his gangly limbs starting move to the music. Sirius being the tallest of the boys looked out of placed as he danced to David Bowies’ 'Changes'.</p><p> </p><p>One by one everyone got up except Lily and Remus who were both adamant they did not dance despite Sirius attempt at pulling them up. Remus sat watching the group dance and giggle around each other, his eyes transfixed on Sirius' body and how he moved to the music his lips mouthing the lyrics. Remus thought how the boy could look so ungraceful yet so beautiful at the same time but quickly shook the thought out of his mind frowning. </p><p> </p><p>Belle had been dancing next to Mary, laughing at Marys awful dancing when James made his way over jumping the rhythm of the song as he sung the lyrics and put his arms around the two girls, they both giggled. Soon the six of them bounced around with their arms round each other screaming the lyrics to lily and Remus. </p><p>The pace I’m going through </p><p>Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes</p><p>Turn and face the strange </p><p>Ch-ch-changes</p><p>Ooh, look out you rock and rollers</p><p>Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes</p><p>Turn and face the strange </p><p>Ch-ch-changes</p><p>Pretty soon now you are gonna get older</p><p> </p><p>The song stopped a few moments later and everyone collapsed in a heap of laughter and exhaustion on top of Lily and Remus who were equally out of breath from laughing, Belle thought to herself in that moment how much everything really had changed in a matter of a day. Not only had she escaped her duties as princess pureblood for a couple months, but she had also met a group of people she could see herself knowing and loving the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p>With exhausted grins on each of their faces the bunch of eleven year olds made their way up to their rooms, where they fell asleep nearly instantly the buzz of happiness radiating off each and every one of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FIRST YEAR - Study Tips & Playfights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks seemed to fly by for the bunch of first years, when the end of November came around the group was closer than ever before and always seemed to be with each other if it were not to cause trouble it was to copy Remus or Lily’s homework. However, Sirius had noticed something was wrong with Remus, at least once a month his father would owl saying Remus needed to come home, Remus always claim he did not know why and would not return till three days later looking sicklier than when he left. On many occasions Sirius had brought this up to Belle or James, but both told him the same thing "leave it Black he obviously doesn’t want to discuss it with us, if he says he’s fine he’s fine" with a warning look that Sirius ignored every time.</p><p> </p><p>It was roughly two in the morning when Sirius was woken from his sleep in the common rooms couch, he looked round seeing everyone else had gone to bed except a pale looking Remus who had just come from the portrait hole. Sirius noticed his eyes were burning brighter than ever and Remus’ expression looked on the verge of a break down. He took one look at the poor boy stood nervously in front of him and felt a pull on his heart had only felt a couple times in his life, and before he could consider his actions, he had wrapped his arms around the thin boy. Remus' body stiffened for a moment before he fell into Sirius every ounce of him relaxing, Remus began to cry harder than he had every cried, but Sirius said nothing just took the boy by the shoulders looking him in the eyes. The two both understood each other in a way that they could not quite comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>Once Remus had managed to calm himself down and internally scolded himself for acting the way he did they both made their way up to the dorm room Sirius arm firmly round his shoulders, once in the door they both nodded at each other and made their way to their own beds. </p><p>---</p><p>Sirius never mentioned that night to anyone but caught himself thinking about it on more than one occasion, he now felt a need to protect the fragile boy that was currently curled up in a baggy cable knit jumper fast asleep in the common room armchair opposite Sirius. </p><p> </p><p>Sunday mornings felt like bliss to the eight kids as they lounged round by the fireplace in their comfiest clothes and their records playing softly in the background, Belle especially loved Sundays as she had wrapped herself in a duvet she had snagged from James and sat on the floor Infront of the sofa where Sirius and James currently sat doing homework. Occasionally James would peer over her shoulder and read a line of her book out loud and then comment on how boring it sounded, to which the young girl would always spin round her plaits whipping round with her and hit James on the head with the book making the group laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Marlene and Mary were watching intently as Lily used Dorcas blonde curls to teach the girls how to French plait like Belles hair as they had been so intrigued when Belle had done it herself earlier, "hey you know Sirius knows how to plait hair" Belle giggled giving Sirius an evil smirk " I taught him when we were ten, he had just decided his hair looked cooler long and I knew that little Sirius would complain it was in his face all the time if I didn’t give him a solution" James and Pete were now laughing so hard Belle swear she saw James wipe away a tear. "So what Fallon, you won’t all think it’s funny when I’ve got every girl in our year coming to me for help" James and peter paused looking up. "Yes, Black for advice on hair not to get in your pants" Remus had been woken up by the laughter and was quite proud of the fact he had just made the Nobel Sirius Black speechless along with the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>"He speaks!" Belle shouted getting up from her place and going to sit with Remus on his chair, "only when it comes to insulting me, I see" Sirius said with mock hurt. "Don’t worry Rem hell get over it" Belle cosied further into the armchair. Remus and Belle had become very close the past few weeks started when Remus offered to help her in history of magic, they then spent most nights either cooped up in the library studying or relaxing in the common room to Remus favourite albums. Belle saw Remus as someone she could trust and the way he explained things when she was struggling made her see him in a big brother light, not in the sense she saw Sirius, where he would tease her and playfight with her but in the way that he would look after her and protect her like always putting a blanket on her or carrying her up to bed when shed inevitably fall asleep on the sofa by the fire.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group never seemed to notice as Belle was a very affectionate person and was always hugging or playfighting with one of her friends and Remus was always helping the group with work, but they both had a deeper friendship than just study tips and playfights. She also shared Sirius worry for the boy but never voiced her concerns knowing that when the boy was ready, he would open up.</p><p>----</p><p>It had begun to snow during the beginning of December and it really lifted the groups spirits, after realizing they would all be going their separate ways for Christmas holiday. So when one morning Sirius had suggested the join the rest of the students out on the Black Lake for ice skating no one could say no.</p><p> </p><p>"Your bloody brilliant Black, who taught you to skate or that something all Nobel Blacks learn" Mary joked as Sirius glided round the ice "well my lovely Mary you be happy to know that it was actually Belle that taught me if you think I’m good watch her" Sirius chimed and Mary, Dorcas and Marlene all followed Sirius eyeline to where Belle was dragging James round the ice sometimes stopping to let go of his hand making him stumble to do a trick or spin on the ice. Lily, Remus and Pete who were sat under a near tree nursing hot chocolates after spending the morning teaching James and Mary to skate where also watching mouths agape. </p><p> </p><p>An hour or so later all of them had joined the three under the tree and could not stop asking Belle where she learnt to skate, "oh would you lot give it a rest, I’m not that good" her modesty made everyone scoff and roll their eyes. "You have your own ice rink" Sirius coughed. To that everyone gasped and made Belle promise that at least once in their lives she’d take, them to which Belle happily accepted.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone had dried off and got changed, they made their way to the great hall where McGonagall explained that all students need to be on the train by eleven on Monday if they wished to go home for Christmas. This then caused a heavy atmosphere between the group as they accepted, they would be parting ways.</p><p> </p><p>"Well at least are last day together is a Sunday" Lily perked up trying to lift the atmosphere knowing the whole group shared love for their lazy Sundays, "you know Reds right a lazy Sunday is the best way to spend our last day together" the boys chimed in and they all nodded cheering up slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"And hey when we come back Mrs Arabella Fallon will be an official twelve-year-old" to that the group all lifted their goblets cheering and sending their wishes to Belle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just a filler chapter before my first Christmas chapter :)))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIRST YEAR - Christmas Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He had never felt as free as he did right now, Remus was Running as fast as his legs could take him through a field thick of dandelions,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>REMUS!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He looked behind him still running with as much speed as he could, he swore someone was behind him calling his name,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>REMUSSSSSSS!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He tried to block out the sound of the noise facing the sunset again when he was smacked in the face with something.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius had called Remus' name twice now and had decided the only way to wake the boy was with force he swung the curtains round the boy’s bed open and with a pillow firmly in his grasp he pelted the boy with all his force. When the messy hair boy only stirred in his sleep both James and Pete joined Sirius in his quest to wake Remus up all three boys armed with pillows, when the boy finally woke from his dream his face was nothing of the sweet innocent boy he normally was as he grabbed the pillow from behind his head and began to smack the three boys back.</p><p> </p><p>Belle, Marlene, Mary and Lily all sat on the common room floor in front of the fire waiting for the boys to be ready, the only communication shared between the four girls were yawns passed between each other. "Merlin where are those boys, were going to be late for the train its half ten" the red head said in a fiery tone, the girls agreed impatiently. "I’ll go check on the idiots there probably still asleep" Belle offered standing from her warm seat on the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>Belle's presence had yet to go noticed as she stood in the door of their dorm watching the boys fight climbing all over each other, "and I thought it was girls that had pillow fights at sleepovers" Belle huffed flipping her hair behind her shoulder and grabbing the pillows from the four boys to which they had all groaned. "Oh, come on belle don’t ruin our fun" James said a sparkle in his eyes that only Belle seemed to notice, glancing round the room she noticed the boys had not even packed and with a quick flick of her wand the boy’s belongings all began to move to their trunks. The boys looked approvingly at the girl’s new skill, "what would be do without you B" Sirius walked over one arm holding his trunk the other now round Belle.</p><p> </p><p>The five of them walked down to the common room, to where the three other girls stood, Belle stopped bowing in front of the girls "I now present to you the four most unorganized boys you will ever meet" gesturing to the four messy haired yawning boys. The boys smiled crookedly giving a tired wave to the girls who just laughed in response, the group started their journey to the train platform Belle explaining the state she found the boys in.</p><p>----</p><p>The train journey home was quiet. Belle stayed with the four boys in their compartment whilst the three other girls went to find Dorcas, the boys sat quietly keeping themselves occupied with one thing or another. Belle who had originally sat in between Sirius and Remus had now swapped with Pete, after he said going backwards on a train makes him sick. She was now sat with her legs across James lap and her head in a book. James had been practicing tying and untying Belles laces with his wand for all of twenty minutes and was now was trying to turn her white trainers purple, his face was scrunched up and his tongue poked out the corner of this mouth as he concentrated, Belle found this cute and could not help gazing at the tanned boy.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius had scooted towards Remus, who to no one’s shock had rested his head against the window and was now in a deep sleep, so that if Pete did decide to be sick Sirius could boot him out the compartment quicker that you could say Hippogriff. The sharp grey eyes were concentrated on Remus’ quill which he had been levitating around to occupy himself, occasionally tickling Belles nose with the feather end. Pete sat looking green in the face attempting to get some rest, but with no luck opened a book and tried to take his mind off his queasy stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the platform meant it was time for goodbye's, James and Pete were the first to say goodbye giving everyone a hug and running towards their mothers. Belle and Sirius watched as James mother greeted him with a warm smile and a welcoming hug, both children feeling a sense of hurt knowing their own parents were never warm and welcoming. Remus father who introduced himself as Lyall, crept up behind the frail boy giving him a large hug and greeting his son’s friends with a friendly smile. the son and father made their way from the platform leaving Belle and Sirius to wait for whoever was going to come get them.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh little Siri where are youuuu" A young girl who was only a few years older than themselves approached them with a blonde hard faced girl, "Trixie, Cissy" Sirius greeted in a monotone voice "what can I do for you both" Sirius looked bored picking at his nails, "well darling cousin you can start by NOT calling me Trixie and secondly Andromeda will be coming to collect you both, as both families are off to France for Christmas and you are not invited" Bellatrix cackled the pile of brown curls on her head bouncing "no doubt because like Andromeda your both muggle lovers now" Narcissa added as the girls turned to walk off.</p><p> </p><p>After a few long moments there was a loud *CRACK* behind them, both children spinning on their heels to see a tall twenty something girl with long dark hair and the sharp bone structure that every Black was blessed with. Unlike Sirius’ younger cousins he was thrilled to see Andromeda, "ANDY!" he mirrored her smile running up and hugging her. Belle let Sirius have his moment and watched with a fond smile, "oh come here Belle" she said holding her arms out "I know you’ve missed me" she winked, hugging the two small children.</p><p>----</p><p>So far Christmas with Andy and her boyfriend Ted had been amazing, when only a couple days after being home it began to snow Ted took the two children out of the warm cottage to a nearby hill where he taught them to sledge. After hours of playing the snow the young man returned to the cottage with two soaked through children giggling behind him, their cheeks burning red with happiness. Andy told the children to dry off and be ready for dinner in twenty minutes. Both children ran up the stairs pushing each other as they went, when Sirius and Belle entered the shared room, they took a second to catch a breath before Belle grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change leaving Sirius to use the privacy of the room to change himself. </p><p> </p><p>Belle was ready before Sirius and made her way downstairs taking a seat at the table next to Andy, "so Beauty, tell me have you and the Beast made any friends at Hogwarts yet" Belle blushed at the fairy-tale nicknames Andromeda had given them when they were little "oh Andy it’s been wonderful, me and Sirius have an amazing group of friends in Gryffindor, there’s Remus lupin who  helps me with my homework" The enthusiastic girl started, she’d been dying to talk about how happy she had become to anyone who would listen "and James potter and Peter Pettigrew are teaching me to play chess, the girls I share a dorm with are lovely as well helping me with makeup and my hair and are the best to gossip with" Belle let out a large breathe a smile tugging at her lips as she finished.</p><p> </p><p>At some point in Belles rant Sirius had made his way to his seat and was now agreeing that the boys were great for playfights and the girls had better record collections than them for everyone to listen too, "except Remus lupin his record collection is out this world bloody brilliant" Sirius smiled fondly than blushed realizing Andy was now giving him the same look she gave her cousins when they had a crush. Sirius was quiet for the rest of dinner as Belle talked more about their new school. </p><p> </p><p>"I am very familiar with Fleamont and Euphemia potter actually" Andromeda had commented "Effy had helped me out a lot when my own family disowned me, she had always had a place for me to stay, I presume their son James is just as Lovely” Andromeda was deep in thought by this point and Ted sent the two children into the living room to play. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you couldn't already tell Andromeda will play a bigger part in Sirius' upbringing, as i believe that if she was given the chance she would of been happy to bring Sirius up. With this in mind i will not be completely neglecting Sirius poor upbringing from his parents and will be including it as the plot continues :))))))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. FIRST YEAR - Christmas Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius was woken abruptly from his sleep when he felt the bed began to shake, opening his eyes he panicked thinking it was an earthquake of some sort. Only to see a small mess of brown hair clad in Christmas pyjamas bouncing up and down on his bed, "ITTTTTSSSS CHRISTMASSSSS!" she sang looking down at the startled boy laughing. Belle collapsed onto Sirius in a fit of laughter, but Sirius only thought was presents as he shoved the young girl off his bed and they both made their way down the stairs.</p><p>Andromeda and Ted had been sat in the living room for half an hour when the two children in their matching pyjamas came bursting into the room, she watched as both their eyes went wide at the two piles of presents sat under the tree. "Now I know it’s not a lot, but I suppose it’s better than cursed heirlooms and boring dinner parties" Andy gestured to the presents, the two children sat in front of their pile looking up at the two adults, eyes twinkling with excitement "you may open your presents whilst I make breakfast" Ted stood from his seat ruffling the kid’s hair "and the two at the front in gold paper are from me" he finished exiting the room. </p><p>After all the presents had opened and breakfast had been devoured Belle and Sirius sat on the lounge floor showing each other what they had got, Belle had received some make-up. Andromeda had told her she thought were best for beginners included some sparkly lip glosses, blush, mascara and an eyeliner pen that Sirius was intrigued with, "Bowie wear eyeliner that’s sick B, I mean I’d hate it, but you can always test it on me" Sirius said attempting to mask his excitement. Sirius had received the latest broom and was pestering Ted to take him out on it, "Tomorrow Sirius, now both of you go upstairs and put some nice clothes on we have some guests coming" Ted flashed a smile at the kids and ushered them upstairs.</p><p>Belle had showered and Andy had loosely curled the ends of her hair and showed her how to apply her make up, once Belle had finished being dolled up, she put a red dress she had gotten for Christmas on and admired herself in the mirror. Moments later Sirius walked out of Ted and Andy’s room where Ted had been helping him get ready, his black shoulder length hair was in a loose bun on his head and he wore black dress trousers a white shirt and black tie. He had refused to wear Dress robes and so Ted had transfigured his muggle dress clothes several sizes smaller.</p><p>The four of the say in the living room, drinking peppermint tea whilst Belle and Sirius threw names between each other trying to guess who was joining them for Christmas dinner. Just as they thought they got close to guessing the fire placed roared and a petite woman with soft features tanned skin and blonde hair appeared in the fireplace, she stepped out smiling and was quickly followed by a tall, tanned man with messy brown hair and glasses sitting crookedly on his nose. The adult version of James, Belle thought and just as she did James’ blue eyes appeared looking back at her he jumped out the fire with no grace and ran to the two children. The children shared hellos just like the adults did. "this is Effy and Monty I thought it would be lovely for them to join us, do you like your Surprise" Andromeda asked a knowing look in her eye "DO WE?" the three children all reply their faces plastered with happiness.</p><p>The afternoon went smoothly with dinner having no major incidents, except Sirius stealing a sip of Teds Fire whisky which was just laughed off by the rest. Once dinner was done James and Sirius had rushed off to look at Sirius’ new broom whilst Belle sat with Effy and Andy in the kitchen. "James talks very fondly of you Arabella you must have made quite an impression on him my love" Effy smiled warmly at the now blushing girl, before Andy saved her "James seems like such a caring boy from the way Belle talk about him" or not, Belles face burned brighter red wishing this conversation to be over. Then Effy laughed "oh Arabella were just teasing sweet, James talks fondly of all of you, he’s very happy to have such good friends in his corner and so am I" Belle calmed herself before answering "honestly Mrs Potter James is a very good friend to us all I am glad he’s happy, and please call me Belle" Belle let go of a breathe she was holding in and smiled " as you wish Belle and you may call me Effy, you will certainly have to bring your mischief maker brother Sirius to our house one day to occupy James while we catch up with some tea" Belle was about to correct Effy explaining that Sirius wasn’t her brother when Effy flashed her a knowing look and smiled the softest smile.</p><p>Belle followed the noise of laughter out into the garden where Sirius and James were messing around on Sirius broom. "You know Potter instead of watching Sirius lovingly you could of borrowed my broom" both boys turned around startled "and why does Miss Fallon have a broom I’ve never seen her on it" James laughed but Sirius shot him a warming look "watch it Potter she might just be better than you on a broom mate" to this James just laughed and challenged Belle. </p><p>She had gotten changed out of her new dress and was now hovering in the air in front of James, who was on Sirius broom, Sirius had his Gryffindor scarf in the air and stood between the two of them.</p><p>"3"<br/>"2"<br/>"1"<br/>"GOOO" Sirius shouted lowering the scarf and stumbling back as the two booms sped past his head.</p><p>James and Belle Raced to the ends of the cottage grounds and back and on their way back they noticed everyone was now outside watching as the two raced back, James was inches in front of Belle and started to laugh only minutes from the house but at the last-minute Belle sped up and passed James with a wave and landed on the grass only seconds before him cheering and hugging Sirius. Ted, Andy and the potters were cheering at Belle, Effy commenting that ‘that will for sure put James in his place’ which earned a scowl from her son.</p><p>"I’ll give it to you B you’ve got a knack for flying have you ever thought about being a Chaser you’d be brilliant" James smiled taking the loss with respect and shaking her hand. "Actually, potter I think I’ll stick to watching you get hurt on the Quidditch pitch third year, it’s not really my thing" Belle winked before going in to grab a drink.</p><p>"ooooooo you just got told Potter!" Sirius chuckled and with that everyone made their way back inside for tea around the fire.</p><p>After hours of talking and four very drunk adults the Potters decided it was time to head home, it was well past midnight before Belle and Sirius went up to bed the glow of the day still radiating off them. The two crawled into be exhaustedly sighing with pure joy.<br/>"Best Christmas ever" Sirius smiled into the dark,<br/>"The best" Belle agreed before they both drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. FIRST YEAR - Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Home sweet home" Remus sighed as he dropped his trunk at the bottom of his bed, Remus presumed he was the only one in the dorm as he had come back to school late through the Floo Networks and everyone else would be at dinner. He pulled his knitted jumper and jeans off putting a pair of red plaid pyjama bottoms on before walking over to the bathroom, when Remus returned into the room, he heard a faint sniff coming from behind the curtains of Sirius' bed and hesitated before gently pulling the curtain open.</p><p>What Remus saw pulled on his heart strings as the confident bubbly young boy Remus knew so well sat curled up under his covers crying, the only indication of it being Sirius was the long black strands of hair coming from the top of his quilt. Sirius felt his bed shift and poked his head out to see worried looking amber eyes staring down at him, Remus thought back to the night he had cried in front of Sirius and thought of how comforting the boy had been to him. Slowly Remus moved closer the shaking lump under the quilt and hugged it resting his head on what he presumed was Sirius’ back. In one swift movement Sirius moved from his hiding place and hugged Remus back his eyes still burning from the tears.</p><p>After a few silent movements Sirius let go of Remus free of tears and handed Remus a piece of parchment with shaking hands, Remus took the parchment and began to read.</p><p>Dear Sirius Black</p><p>As the head of The Nobel House of Black it is my duty to inform you that you will no longer be the heir to our fortunes your brother Regulus Black will be taking over effective immediately, this however does not mean we will not expect you in our care over the summer this year. You had your fun with Andromeda over Christmas, but you still have a duty as a member of this house, your mother is heartbroken with your choices to become a blood traitor and refuses to call you her son. Unless you make it up to this family you will face the same fate as your cousin.</p><p>Sirius I could not be more disappointed in you and ashamed that you bare the last name Black as you clearly do not have the qualities to run a house as strong as ours.</p><p>Orion Black</p><p>Remus eyes brimmed with tears as he read the letter, Sirius had been told at the young age of twelve that his own parents did not love him. Sirius looked up at Remus and shrugged trying to play it off "it’s not really that bad Andromeda is exceptionally happy, and Christmas at hers had shown me that" Sirius was building his walls back up trying not to show how deeply hurt he was. "You know Sirius it’s okay to be hurt, but you have us as your family we all love you and care for you as you do for us" with that the two boys hugged again smiling.<br/>----<br/>It was a few days into February when Belle walked into the boy’s room falling onto Remus bed "ughhhh I’m shattered" she huffed, the first years had their first flying lesson today. Remus leant forward off his headboard playing with Belles hair that was splayed out over his quilt. "Well, blimey Fallon you could knock before you burst in" James complained walking out the shower in just a towel looking very embarrassed "oh don’t flatter yourself potter I’m not looking" she giggle, moving up Remus' bed so they were both sat against the headboard looking over their potions work.</p><p>Moments later Sirius burst into the room falling back onto Remus’ bed "blimey I’m shattered" he huffed, everyone stared from Belle to Sirius with shock on their faces even Belle was shocked. "what!?" Sirius scrunched his face up confusion clear on his features. At this Remus, James and Pete all roared with laughter "you both are so alike that you even enter the room the same way" Remus explained through laughs, both Belle and Sirius blushed slightly laughing it off.</p><p>Belle brushed a hand through her hair nervously "Black?" she asked innocently "did you also get a letter from your parents or have mine gone completely bonkers" Belle asked her voice barely a whisper. Sirius blushed nodding looking away from her and Remus, his once confident demeaner had faltered and he looked like a lost puppy his eyes wide and glassy as he replayed the letter in his head repeatedly. Remus looked away from Sirius his heart aching for the boy. </p><p>Belle knew this would hit Sirius harder than it would Belle, Belle had been brought up by house elves and Nannies and only tended to see her parents on special occasions but still as an only child it hurt when her parents said they did not even recognise their daughter anymore.</p><p>"What’s going on, what did you parents say," James asked clueless to the situation "our parents have disowned us as heirs, my parents no longer want me as their daughter and are trying for another child" Belle sniffed not looking up from her potions textbook "and my wonderful parents want me to watch whilst they train my younger brother to be the heir to the Black fortune I may live in their house but not make myself known." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck "I share the same fate as Andromeda", James looked from Belle to Sirius with all his sympathy "I- I have t-to go" he said running out the room.</p><p>James bolted to the Owlery as fast as he could parchment clutched in his hand and worry filling his head.<br/>----<br/>Another month past and the seven Gryffindors sat chatting at the table one morning at breakfast, Remus had gone home for his annual three days that everyone just seemed to take in stride except Sirius who would wait until late hours of the night each month to comfort Remus. Not once had the two boys discussed what was happening to Remus, and Sirius never dared ask about the scars that were now poking from the neck of Remus' sweaters. The two boys just sat watching the fire die, sometimes Remus would cry, and lately Sirius had been the one to cry. No one knew about their late nights in the common room and neither of them acknowledged it in the light of day.</p><p>The day went by and Remus was only mentioned a few times each time making Sirius feel very protective and angry by the comments.<br/>"I hope he’s alright"<br/>"He’s fine he must have an ill family member or something"<br/>"At least he’s missing potions" <br/>"He looks so sickly though maybe he’s the ill one"</p><p>Sirius tried his best to ignore everyone around him they would not understand his anger and they had every reason not to after all no one knew the fragile boy like Sirius did. That night whilst James and belle sat on the sofa surrounded by transfiguration notes and the girls showed peter their new records, Sirius slept curled in a ball on Remus' armchair waiting for the rest of his peers to go up to bed. Finally, when the embers of the fire where barely burning the group made their way to bed, Belle stopping to place a blanket over Sirius body she would never tell the sleeping boy, but she knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>An hour or so passed by when the portrait swung open and a boy clad in jeans and his favourite cable knit sweater looked for his usual companion, Sirius jumped up from under his blanket and gave Remus a shy smile before moving himself to the sofa where Remus joined him. Sirius scanned the boy looking for new scars but when Sirius got to Remus’ face and saw a scar running diagonally across his face, he frowned looking at the boy with his sad grey eyes. Remus looked away embarrassed, but his friend did not make fun of him or judge him he simply lifted his top to show three for four silvery slashes across his stomach. "You don’t have to tell where you got them from, I just wanted to show you you’re not alone" in that moment Sirius looked so young and fragile to Remus like he might break any minute. Remus nodded and the two boys went about the monthly ritual watching the fire burn in comforting silence and then made their way to bed both with a new memory of the other.<br/>----<br/>James had noticed a lot more about Belle lately from the way she swung her hair as she walked to the way her eyes twinkled when she was excited, he found himself asking her to help him with work more and more and noticed himself smiling fondly at her when she was not looking. These thoughts were obviously pushed aside when one of the two of them started teasing the other, the rest of the group were used to their bickering and had started to use it as a form of entertainment on especially dull days.</p><p>"UGH!" belle groaned as James pulled her ponytail on the way to divination "you’re an intolerable toad, do you have nothing better to do than annoy me"</p><p>"Oh, come on B you know you love it" James winked flashing her a smile, "oh potter you’ve caught me I love it when you pester me every day of my life" she sighed her voice dripping with sarcasm. Then an idea formed in her mind "Potter I love it so much I think I might just have a crush on you" she batted her eyelashes "please Potter be my Boyfriend" to this the boy stopped still in front of the giggling girl his pretentious exterior had fell and he now stood in a panicked mess "er- I- wait, you w-what I-I mean if th-thats really want then ok-" the whole group Burst out laughing "oh merlin Potter I was teasing calm down you look like your about to wee yourself" James face burned red as he looked at everyone else.</p><p>"Goderic potter I thought you were actually going to ask Belle out then" Pete smirked nudging the boy who was still froze in his spot</p><p>"come one idiots were late to divination" Remus grunted trying to get the group to speed up. </p><p>----</p><p>The morning of February 14th the great hall was decorated with red and pink love hearts and everyone waited impatiently for the morning post to fly through the windows. The four boys sat at the table none of them excited with the day’s festivities, Belle skipped into the hall the bottom of her hair curled and two heart shaped clips on either side her head. She smiled at the boys noticing their unimpressed expressions "what Potter? not planning on professing your undying love to me to today" Belle teased, "no Fallon, that’s next week" James replied glumly. Belle sighed giving up on the boys and spreading jam onto her heart shaped pieces of toast, seconds later hundreds of owls flew through the window dropping all sorts of coloured cards into the air. </p><p>A pink envelope dropped in front of the group, they looked at the letter reading the top Beauty &amp; The Beast was scrawled in fancy writing. "It’s from Andy!" Sirius perked up from his gloomy mood and Belle rounded the table so she could read it with Sirius. They both read out loud:</p><p>Dear Belle &amp; Sirius, </p><p> </p><p>A Certain very sweet boy Olwed me a while back explaining that your family’s, just as they had done to me, released you from the burden of your last name. Now I understand you are both young and this hurts a lot, but I promise you that when you are my age you will be grateful for the out you have just been presented. I was quite thrilled to read James' letter he clearly cares and worries about you both very much, James explained that Sirius' father requested he still came home for summer and that Belle could decide if she went home or did as she pleased. I have been exchanging letters with Effy and we have both agreed that we are happily to have you both over summer if needs be, whilst I could only have you for the first three weeks of the summer due to the fact we go and visit Teds family the last three, Effy has agreed to have you for the other three and any Christmas that I am unable to have you. Effy explained to me that the manor they live in has two spare rooms that they are happy to decorate to your liking. Effy also told me to tell James to wipe the smug look he currently has on his face off.</p><p>All my love your Fairy Godmother </p><p>Belle and Sirius beamed up at James, they were so grateful not only for the letter that had cheered them up but also because James had cared so much had told not only Andromeda but his own mother. James smiled at the two before bringing them in for a hug, "so that where you ran off to that day then" Sirius pointed out his smile still wide "it’s what family’s for and we right here me, you two, Pete and Remus were family." With that the whole group hugged agreeing with James statement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. FIRST YEAR - Incendio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, look Cissy it’s our muggle loving cousin and his blood traitor friend Potter" Bellatrix cackled, the blonde girl behind Bellatrix was a lot taller with a slim figure and sharp features, her mouth pulled into a line as she rolled her eyes at her cousin. "And who is this" Bellatrix had made her way over and now had a bony finger under Remus chin, "you really chose the weakest group of friends over the honour of being the heir, your more stupid than I thought" the blonde girl chimed both their eyes scanning over the fragile boy.</p><p>"Get away from him Trixie" Sirius had now pushed himself in between Remus and the two girls "why are you even bothering me and my friends I’m not a Black anymore so you shouldn’t really be seen associating with your blood traitor cousin, should you now?" Sirius tone dripped with hate for the two girls "wouldn’t want daddy dearest to send you a copy of my letter for fraternizing with filthy blood would you" with that Sirius turned walking away his blood was boiling with anger.</p><p>"That’s it Sirius go ahead and protect you Mudblood friends" Bellatrix spat the slur at the three boys, before walking the opposite way cackling.</p><p>Sirius saw red when he heard the word his cousin had said so lightly, every bone is body buzzed with anger and he could not contain it. He spun on his heel his wand pointed directly at Bellatrix’s back, he felt his magic surge through his and before he could stop himself the words burst out of him. "INCENDIO"</p><p>In a matter of seconds Bellatrix’s robes had caught on fire and she let out a piercing scream "Never turn your back on a blood traitor Bella you’ll get burnt".<br/>----<br/>"YOU DID WHAT MR BLACK!" Professor McGonagall was now pacing the length of her office a stern and disappointed look etched into her face, "look Minnie what would you of done if someone called your friend a Mudblood" Sirius shivered when the word left his mouth, he was in no way ashamed of the way he had acted. </p><p>"You have no right to set someone on fire, you harmed that girl, you should be ashamed in the way you have acted" McGonagall looked at Sirius with a stern look she could tell his anger was building again, "I WAS PROTECTING MY FRIENDS" Sirius screamed pulling at the roots of his hair, his face red with anger, his breathing heavy "I will not be ashamed for protecting Remus or any of my friends, so no, I should not be ashamed" </p><p> The professor huffed "you need to control your impulses Mr Black this isn’t the first time you have been called to my office for hexing a Slytherin” she would never admit to the angry boy sat in front of her, but she understood why he was so angry, but she must teach the boy to control his temper if he were going to become the wizard, she thought he would become.</p><p>"You need to find an outlet for your anger that does not harm anyone or in this case send them to the infirmary with burns” She looked at Sirius and saw his expression change " do you know what professor I think you may just be right" and with that the young boy ran out the office not before quickly stopping to promise he will attend all his detentions for the week.<br/>----<br/>Belle lay across James bed a potions book in one hand and James broom polish in the other, occasionally the scruffy haired boy would lift his gaze from his broom dipping a rag into the polish Belle held for him catching her beautiful blue eyes as he did. "So why are you even polishing it if you can’t be on the Quidditch team till year three" belle quizzed watching the boy concentrate "because B I like it to shine on the wall when the sun hits it in the morning" the boy smiled proudly at his broom. "Potter you know I love you, we all do" she gestured to Remus and Peter who were sat on their own beds "but it’s time for an intervention" she stood up walking into the middle of the room her arms crossed looking at James sympathetically </p><p>"James it has come to our attention that you are in fact having a romantic relationship with your broom” Remus and peter who seconds ago had been as confused as James now howled with laughter. “You are just jealous Fallon because I love it more than you" James laughed "AHA you just admitted it JAMES POTTER IS IN LOVE WITH HIS BROOM" James had made his way over to Belle and was now tackling her to the floor, they both began to fight when a every exasperated Sirius burst in the room.</p><p>Remus looked up first "Sirius what happened did you get expelled" Sirius chuckled breathlessly "god no Rem who’d look after you then, just a few nights cleaning cauldrons in my future that’s all" Everyone in the rooms let out a breath and Remus put his head down trying to hide his now pink tinted cheeks. "But I have got a brilliant idea for getting the Slytherins back without anyone getting hurt" everyone rolled their eyes huffing.</p><p>"Oh, Sirius you can’t keep targeting them you’re only hurting yourself” Belle sighed putting a hand on Sirius shoulder " no were not going to fight them were going to prank them" a smile tugged at his lips. "Bloody brilliant Black, this way no one gets blamed “James cheered.</p><p>The group after several minutes of convincing had now sat down in a circle and were discussing ways, they could prank the Slytherin’s, ideas had been thrown about and they had finally decided on a plan. "So, we all know our roles right" James quizzed, "Pete your on look out and Belle and Remus are going to do the charms" they all nodded "and what exactly are you doing" Belle asked looking at Sirius and James "well our sweet, sweet Belle we are the masterminds we came up with the plan, and you and Remus are a lot better at charms than us it’s only fitting" <br/>----<br/>The following morning the five of them were the first at breakfast despite Pete’s moaning about how early it was, they now sat their full of apprehension waiting for the first of the Slytherin’s to enter the hall. Belle had buttered her toast and Remus had finished a whole full English to everyone’s surprise "merlin Remmy boy you eat so much but you’re so tiny, are you going on secret runs without me?" Sirius commented nudging the boy, when Luscious Malfoy stormed into the great hall with his friends behind him. His once long blonde hair was now red with gold stripes along with every other Slytherin who walked behind him, a moment or two later the click of Bellatrix’s heels and the shrieks of her cries filled the hall she was furious and even though there was no proof she knew exactly who had done it. </p><p>Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors found the Slytherins new hair colour quite amusing and even a few of the teachers where smirking watching the students clad in sliver and green and now red and gold trying to turn their hair back to its original state. Dumbledore snapped out of his smirk standing, " Finite Incantatem" the headmaster shouted. </p><p>Once all the students had settled down and the group of five in Gryffindor had finally stopped laughing Professor McGonagall stood explaining that she would find out who had done this and that they would be punished appropriately, but a certain group of Gryffindor’s weren’t worried after all they had left no type of proof. </p><p>"That was brilliant Black so much better than hexing their asses" Pete said still laughing at the events that had occurred, "I know it was exhilarating this should become a regular thing don’t you think boys?" Sirius pulled James and Remus into his sides, Belle giggled at the boys as they all high fived and discussed their ideas for other pranks. These boys right here will be the death of me Belle thought. <br/>----<br/>It was roughly eleven when Sirius had finally made his way to his dorm, he had been sat with Belle and Marlene in the common room for a while after returning from detention. Sirius showered off the gunk from the cauldrons off his body and brushed his hair, returning to the bedroom where he heard a whimper and then a faint cry. He got out of his bed and followed the noise to Remus' bed too many times had Sirius heard the boy cry, so he did not hesitate when he opened the curtain and climb in. Sirius kneeled on the bed watching the tiny boy thrash and cry in his sleep, it was obvious to him that the dream Remus was currently in was nothing short of terrifying. </p><p>"Hey rem it’s me, it’s okay" Sirius voice was soft as he shook the boy’s shoulders, his amber eyes flicked open and tears rolled down his cheek. "it’s okay I’m here” Sirius held the boy in his arms so scared he would break him if he squeezed too hard. "I’m sorry for waking you" Remus looked up into the big grey eyes shyly "no worries Rem, my little brother Regulus has nightmares all the time" Sirius stood from their embrace and Remus looked disappointed that Sirius was leaving "budge over then, my brother would crawl into bed with me after a nightmare it told me it made him feel safe" Remus untangled himself from the sheets and moved over so Sirius could lie next to him. </p><p>Remus was so grateful for the gangly tall boy who lay next to him, Remus was grateful for his new friends but mostly he was worried that one day they would find out who Remus was, and they would never look at him the same. </p><p>"Hey, worry bug get some sleep yeah" Sirius had noticed Remus worried expression "I’m right here it’s safe"</p><p>"hey, worry bug get some sleep yeah" Sirius had noticed Remus worried expression "I’m right here it’s safe"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im not a massive fan of this chapter, im not sure why.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. FIRST YEAR - Written In The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm summer morning in mid-May and Marlene, Dorcas, Lily, Mary and Belle had opted to spend their lazy Sunday lounging under a tree in the summer heat. "I’m so glad we decided to bring our summer clothes with us when we came back after Christmas, I’m boiling" Belle was lay with her head on Marys thighs, she wore denim shorts and one of Sirius’ white t shirts. The girls all mumbled their agreements too exhausted from the heat to keep a conversation going. </p><p> </p><p>"I really haven’t seen much of the lads lately, what have they been up to" Marlene who was plaiting Lily’s fiery red mane asked, the girls had noticed how quiet their Sundays had been and in fact how quiet their whole weekends had been. "You know them, ever since they pranked the Slytherins they’ve been on a mission to do as many pranks as possible, they spend all weekend planning their next attacks" Belle huffed thinking back to last Thursday where they boys had charmed the portraits to sing loudly every time someone used a slur against a muggle borns or half-bloods. </p><p> </p><p>The girls had discussed how each of them in one way or another had witnessed or been affected by a prank, Dorcas explained how she had been using the loos in the dungeons when suddenly pink bubbles spurt from every tap filling the corridors. "The boys really have upped their game but their still awful at getting caught" Mary giggled "I have shared more detentions with those four boys than anyone" Mary had a fiery personality like Sirius and had found arguing with teachers her main source of entertainment. "Goderic Mary you really need to stop answering back" Belle looked at the girl her brown skin was glowing in the sun and her hair was in a tight slick bun on top of her head, intricate waves framing her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut it Mary you know you love sharing detention with us" the girls all turned their heads to where three boys where now strutting over to them, James was grinning his hair as messy as always and his skin a shade tanner since the sun had come out, his brown eyes twinkling. Sirius, even though it was boiling outside, was clad in black jeans and a black t shirt his hair scraped into a messy bun a few loose strands framing his face he grinned at the girls. Remus who opted for a pair of denim shorts and an old band t shirt, that Belle had remembered him mentioning was his dads, was brushing his hand through the light brown mess on top of his head a crooked smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, potter what would I do if I couldn’t sit in silence with you in Minnie’s office" Mary sat up batting her eyelashes dramatically, they all laughed at Marys performance. The boys came to sit down James lay his head on Belles’ stomach and she began to absentmindedly play with his hair, Sirius lay down near James taking his t shirt off and rolling it up as a pillow. Remus sat against the tree pulling a book out of back pocket, "what ya reading Remus?" Lily asked peering at him from where she lay in front of him on her front her elbows propping her up. "Pride and Prejudice" Remus answered not looking up from the book, Lily nodded and went back to her own book.</p><p> </p><p>The group sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the morning, occasionally Sirius would beg Remus to read to the group and Remus would reluctantly approve before reading a few lines to which they all listened intently before slipping back into silence. Once Sirius was decidedly burnt enough, and James was fast asleep on Belles stomach the group decided to make their way to great hall before they were all in the infirmary for heat exhaustion.</p><p>----</p><p>The weeks seemed to fly by, weekends spent lying in the sun and weekdays spent dodging one prank or another, the boys had become increasingly better at being discreate and there where often occasions where McGonagall had no proof to put them in detention. It was a Wednesday afternoon and all four boys had no Potions lesson, after a third year managed to blew up a cauldron full of sleeping drought the lesson before deeming the classroom not safe. Sirius lay on his bed his head bouncing to the beat of led zeppelin album, James and Pete where swapping quidditch cards and Remus was in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Remus walked out of the bathroom in fresh clothes his unform folded up in his arms, he threw it onto the edge of the bed when a folded piece of parchment fell out the trouser pocket. "Hey mate this fell out your pocket" Sirius leaned off his bed grabbing the parchment and beginning to unfold it "what is it?". Remus squirmed in his place trying to come up with a way to steal the parchment away "it’s nothing honestly just chuck it hear and ill bin it" Sirius had now completely unfolded the Parchment his eyes wide and his lips tugging into a smirk. This is it thought Remus this is where they find out I am a complete loony and never talk to me again, panic rose in his stomach as Sirius opened his mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well, James Pete come look at this" Sirius beckoned the two other boys over and Remus fumbled with his words trying to explain, "blimey Remus this is genius" James looked at the parchment intently. "You must have every part of this castle on this thing I didn’t even know about half of these passages" Pete chimed in, "and look at this artwork your bloody brilliant Rem" Sirius looked up at the boy noticing how embarrassed he looked "oh sorry mate I should of asked before nicking your stuff" Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no honestly it fine, I-I just thought that you might I don’t know make fun of me it-it’s just that I always get lost and stuff" the three boys looked at Remus and laughed, James stood putting a hand on Remus shoulder "no mate we would never, and hey I get lost all the time this is just the type of thing I need”. Remus visually relaxed and started to explain how he had started charming the staircases to move at the same time they moved within the castle, this got an approved nod from the boys who all started to suggest things to add to the map to help them navigate the castle.</p><p> </p><p>But it was not till Remus' last suggestion that the boys got truly excited "I was thinking once I’ve charmed everything else that I could figure out a spell that would show where Filch and his cat our so we get caught less when doing pranks" the boys cheered when they heard this patting Remus on the back "but think about how much more we could do if we made it so we could see where anyone we wanted was" Sirius added in all the excitement. The boys spent hours researching how to figure it out.</p><p>----</p><p>Belle as she was most days after school was sat in the boy’s dormitory, where she helping Sirius plot his constellations for astronomy. "I can’t believe you can’t even plot your own constellation Sirius, you were literally named after it" Remus was sat on his own bed watching amused as Sirius struggled "well go on then lupin show me where it is then" Sirius looked at the boy now grabbing his work and scribbling onto the parchment, moments later Remus handed back the parchment smugly. Sirius looked down and then looked at Belle who nodded approvingly "Remus that’s spot on" Sirius was quite flustered that the boy knew his constellation, but then again everyone in school did as it was one of the first thing you learnt in astronomy but to Sirius it felt special. Almost 'written in the stars' thought Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>"It’s quite cool isn’t it you both have constellation, Sirius yours is shaped like a dog and if I’m correct Remus yours is a wolf" Belle said innocently, to which Remus blushed profusely Belle noticed but never mentioned it. Sirius adding to his new 'written in the stars' theory, although he was not quite sure in what way he and Remus were written into the stars after all Remus was one of his best friends. </p><p> </p><p>James must have walked in when the three where discussing stars and was now stood behind where Belle sat on the floor, "and you Arabella are a whole Nebula" James said nudging the girl, Belle blushed at James’ comment but laughed it off with the rest of them. </p><p>----</p><p>Later that month Remus left again as he always did and as always no one seemed to be too bothered, except of course Sirius who spent the three days worrying himself sick. This time however something kept replaying in his mind Remus constellation, he had drawn it thousands of times in the three days and had yet to connect it to Remus' disappearance. Just like every month Sirius waited for Remus and they sat and watched the fire die and went up to bed, but when they finally made up to the dorm Remus was exhausted and Sirius could see something was bothering him. </p><p> </p><p>"is everything alright Rem" Sirius quizzed sitting on the edge of Remus bed "yeah everything’s okay" there was a pause and Remus hesitated before continuing "I-I was just wondering and you are welcome to stay no but c-could you stop with me it’s just tha-" before Remus could finish his ramble Sirius had climbed into bed and was now slowly drifting off "don’t worry Remus I know how horrible nightmares are, I get them too" and with that Sirius fell into a sleep snoring lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Remus stared at the sleeping boy so fragile and young looking in those moments, he stopped himself from staring and after a few moments later Remus fell asleep a smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>But as usual when Remus woke Sirius was nowhere to be seen, in some ways he was grateful as it prevented anyone from finding each other, but the lack of Sirius presence always felt weird after he had been their all night. Not seconds later did Remus’ curtains fly open to where Mary and Belle stood on either side of his bed squealing that he was back and that he was okay. "I’m okay I promise, stop fussing" Remus was now being examined by the girls "okay, okay we will stop we were just worried that’s all" Remus nodded getting out of his bed and attempting to make his new limp as discrete as possible as he made his way to the shower. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey, sorry that i haven't updated in a while i have a lot going on but i promise i'm going to get back on my game. i hope you all like this story, please leave comments on what you would like to see for the characters. :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. FIRST YEAR - Sleeping Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belle had locked herself away in the library with Remus every single free night she had, end of year exams where around the corner and she was determined to get the best grades she could. Sirius on the other hand spent all his time planning and executing pranks with James and from what Belle could gather had not open one of his textbooks outside of lessons since the day he started school. This however was not concerning to Belle everyone who knew Sirius knew he was smart without even trying and was top of every class he was in, but Belle however was smart but worked for her grades. This was something she had in common with Remus who was always reading or studying and was on his was to take over Sirius’ effortlessly high scores. She was glad when Remus asked her if she wanted to study with him claiming that explaining it to someone else helped him remember it, Belle was more than happy for Remus to do this as Remus always had a way of making even the most mind-boggling things makes sense.</p><p>Remus and Belle where walking out of the library, only minutes till curfew quizzing each other on the ingredients of a simple sleeping draught. They both got back to the common room settling in front of the fire for another hour of studying before bed, when Sirius interrupted "it has come to my attention that you Belle and you Remus don’t spend enough time with me" he stomped his foot huffing "Sirius maybe if you stopped acting like a child and did some studying you would spend more time with us" Belle giggled as Sirius stropped around the common room "but that’s boring, Belle I’ve know you my whole life and Remus you one of my best mates I miss you guyyysssss” Sirius pouted sitting next to them both. </p><p>Sirius agreed to sit with them whilst they studied, he lay on his front facing them propped up on his elbows occasionally he would point to a random word on the page just to distract one of them so far it had not worked. He huffed getting up "I’m going to bed all this studying had made me tired" he stretched then looked down at them both "you commin, Belle you can come too I know you can’t stand to be without your study buddy for more than two minutes" Sirius laughed, Belle rolled her eyes but they both stood grabbing their things and making their way up to the dorm.</p><p>They all piled into the dorm seeing Peter and James sitting round a large piece of parchment "hey what’s this” Belle wondered over to what she presumed was a map. The boys hesitated at first, but Sirius started to explain their map and all the ideas and plans they have for it, Belle was amazed by the map and all its detailed even the staircases moved. "If only you could put this much effort into your studies" Belle giggled "Remus made it we just added a couple of extra ideas”, Belle was shocked Remus Lupin was secretly a master mind. </p><p>The five of them spent hours adding and discussing the map and before they realized it, it was nearly three in the morning. Belle had fell asleep against Sirius about half an hour ago and everyone else was feeling the tug of sleep as they moved to their beds. "Hey black what shall be do with Sleeping Beauty it’s a bit late to carry her back to her dorm" James whispered nodding to the girl curled up on Sirius. "It’s alright mate we’ve shared a bed plenty of times nothing out the ordinary" Sirius shrugged picking the girl up and placing her on his bed, that night Sirius slept with the curtains open the last thing he wanted was for James to ask if they were dating again.<br/>----<br/>It was nearing the end of exam week and nearly all the students had taken advantage of the sunny weather and were all sat in small groups on the grassy bank studying. Belle sat with Marlene, Lily and Remus as they quizzed each other on the History of Magic their final exam of the week, the atmosphere had become gloomy between the friends just as it had done before Christmas. The group hated saying goodbye and summer was an even longer time apart than Christmas, Sirius' temper was short towards the end of the year he became hot headed and put everyone on edge. James and Belle knew exactly why, Sirius would be returning to his family estate and he was dreading it and taking it out on anything he could. </p><p>Belle had decided that she too would go back to her own family estate, even though she had the choice to stay with Andy and the Potters she could not leave Sirius. It was bad enough that Sirius had to go home but it would have been even worse if he could not even go to Belles next door when he needed time to escape, Belle and Sirius had argued more than ever the past few days but, in the end, they never seemed mad at each other for long. </p><p>"You don’t have to do this Belle" Sirius anger was bubbling "why go to back to that hell hole, I’ll be fine on my own" Belle looked at him sternly, she knew Sirius Black better than anyone and she knew he would never admit that he was scared. "I’m not just going for you Black; I want to see how Lyra is doing" Lyra was belles Kneazle it was grey with piercing blue eyes and Belle missed her dearly. "Fine whatever but if they give you any grief I will owl James myself and get you shipped to the Potters in no time" Sirius cared about Belle strongly, his anger was stemming from worry his parents where always the more tough ones, but Belles were just as thoughtless.</p><p>James had done everything he could for the two leading up to the last weeks of term, James really showed how much he cared for his friends in times like these he may seem like a cocky joker who knows he has got good looks but inside James had the biggest heart of them all.<br/>----<br/>Exams where over and the group was lounging round the common room, peter, Lily and Dorcas were discussing the prank the seven years had pulled that night at dinner all of the casting their Protronus’ into the air. The many different animals faced the teachers bowing, most teachers had a tear in their eye at the display after all it would be the last time most of them would see their oldest students. </p><p>Belle was in sat on the arm of Remus' armchair reading his latest book over his shoulder, Sirius was lay on the floor next to James as they both levitated mugs above their head seeing who could hold theirs the longest. “If those drop on your head it will knock what little brain you have left out your head" Remus never looked up from his book as he spoke the snarky remark, but Sirius could see the smirk tugging as his lips causing him to lose focus the mug came crashing down onto to floor inches away from his head. </p><p>After another half an hour of watching Sirius and James do recklessly stupid things, a prefect entered the common room ushering all the first years to pack. "The train will be here at eight tomorrow morning and I’m not explaining to Minnie why she’s got a group of idiots Flooing home tomorrow because they forgot to pack and were late for the train" the prefect stared pointedly at James and Sirius who seemed to be late for everything, with that everyone went to their rooms to pack.</p><p>The girls where packed within minutes and all sat on Belles bed "oh B are you going to be alright love" Lily worried her eyebrows knitting together, "I will be perfectly fine guys don’t worry about me ill make sure to owl as much as possible" the girls all nodded and gave Belle a big hug before going to their own beds. <br/>----<br/>The next morning everyone lugged their trunks to the train, everyone was tired on edge waiting for Sirius to kick off about one thing or another, but he didn’t not once. Not when the lady with the sweet cart had run out of Honeydukes chocolate, not when James accidentally tripped him up on the way to the bathroom, not when they pulled up to the station and he spotted Walburga Black stood waiting for him. Not until he saw Ryker Fallon waiting for his daughter, Sirius stormed up the tall man more confidence with every stride he stopped in front of the man not once breaking eye contact. "You may not consider Belle your daughter, you may be expecting a new child on the way to come take her place, but you will not lay a hand on her, you harm my best friend in any way and I when I come of age will have your throat." Sirius swivelled on his heel and stormed past everyone including his mother who was now screeching at him as she ran after him. That was the last time Peter, Remus or James would Sirius that’s summer.</p><p>Belle waved goodbye to the three boys before striding past her farther, "are you coming Ryker I’d like to go home now" she said looking back and the stunned man "its father to you Arabella" Belle rolled her eyes "actually since I’m no longer classed as your daughter you are no longer classed as my father" with that the both of them went home neither speaking a word to the other.</p><p>Although her parents had warned her that they were trying for another child Belle did not expect to see her mother three months pregnant sat in their tearoom, she looked almost motherly as she sat there a baby bump and the glow that comes with pregnancy, but Belle knew better. she never greeted her mother before running up to her room to greet her beloved Kneazle Lyra. Belle spent her next few weeks either in her room or at the stables on the grounds with Sirius, Belle would ride her horse whilst Sirius would sit up against a tree watching happy to be away from his home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have so many plans for second year i'm so excited :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. FIRST YEAR - summer pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Sirius &amp; Belle, </p><p>I thought I’d send the owl to Belles house as I wasn’t sure how your family would react Sirius, I hope your both doing okay. </p><p>How are your summers going mines been alright mostly just been on the brooms with Peter, moms taking me and dad Cornwall for a few days at the end of summer I am going to try learning to surf. </p><p>Get back to me as soon as you can so my mom can stop asking me if you are safe.</p><p>James Fleamont Potter</p><p>PS. my mom got me personalised stationary that’s why my ruddy middle name is on it.</p><p> </p><p>Dear James, </p><p>Tell your mom not to worry were doing okay, Belles mom is pregnant, so Belle spends most her time riding her horse whilst I sit under the oak tree. She is adamant she doesn’t care but deep down I can see it affected her, she’s strong no doubt about that though. </p><p>I have never been to Cornwall and neither has Belle, she wants to see a photo of you surfing she dosent believe you can do it. I am glad you are having a good summer see you soon mate.</p><p>Arabella &amp; Sirius </p><p>PS. wow Potter your middle names nearly as bad as Nebula, missing you lots James - Belle.</p><p>- </p><p>Dear Remus, </p><p>I just wanted to check in on you, how’s your summer anything excited going on in the house of Lupin. </p><p>Don’t waste the summer with your nose in a book, Belle's been trying to teach me how to horse ride but I’m not interested and the ruddy horse hates me.</p><p>Sirius Black</p><p>PS. I read The Picture of Dorian Grey like you said to, how rude of you to say I love myself as much as that man. </p><p> </p><p>Dear Sirius,</p><p>My apologies about the book but nailing your soul to the devils alter sounds very Sirius Black the rebel to me.</p><p>My summers been good I’ve spent most of it on the beach, Wales is lovely in the summer I think you would love it, I hope Belle is doing okay and I’m glad to see you and the horse are getting on so well.<br/>I myself am doing good, thank you for the concern though.</p><p>Remus Lupin</p><p>PS. My nose is in a book, but my arse is on the beach, so it evens it out.</p><p>-</p><p>Dear Potter, </p><p>I know Sirius has already wrote to you, but I was riding when he did it and didn’t get chance to add much, I hope you’re having fun down in Cornwall I was glad to see the picture your mum Owled me a few days ago. The surfing looks good and your tan is amazing I’m truly jealous, I would love to be in Cornwall with you guys but I’m still enjoying myself teaching Sirius how to ride a horse is the best entertainment.</p><p>Arabella Fallon</p><p>PS. I hope Peters doing okay as well. </p><p> </p><p>Dear Belle, </p><p>I am glad to hear Sirius' clumsiness is providing you entertainment, it is nice to hear your having a laugh. My mom was very thrilled at the idea of Owling you that awful picture of me, although I think you might be starting to fancy me Belle jealous of my tan and all. Surfing’s brilliant my mom said once we all learn to apparate we should all spend a week in Cornwall then I can teach you how to surf maybe.</p><p>From your favourite person James Fleamont Potter</p><p>PS. Peter hopes you are doing well too.</p><p>-</p><p>Dear Mary &amp; Marlene, </p><p>How are you both doing haven’t tried to kill each other yet I hope, cant believe your parents are letting you spend summer together you lucky buggers. I cant wait to be back in our little dorm gossiping and painting each other’s nails I’m in desperate need of some girly company Sirius has even resulted to letting me paint his nails!! </p><p>Love Belle </p><p>PS. Send my love to Lily</p><p> </p><p>Dear Belle, </p><p>Were so glad to hear from you, no we have yet to murder each other but who knows we have got a week yet. Honestly neither of us are shocked he let you paint his nails I mean the boy plaits his hair for Goderic sake. Lily is doing just fine and comes round now and then for sleepovers, wish you were here Belle it is just not the same :(</p><p>We are both happy that you are doing okay, and so is Lily she sends her love back.</p><p>Mary &amp; Marlene.</p><p>PS. Send our love to Sirius, tell him black nails will be his signature.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i understand this chapter is unbelievably short i'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. FIRST YEAR - Summer pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius' younger brother Regulus would be starting Hogwarts in September and his mother had dragged him his brother, belle and all his cousins to Diagon Alley, he and Belle had made great their escape once they had got their and where now roaming through the cobbled street. "BLACK, FALLON IS THAT YOU!" a voice shouted from the crowd and then a very tan boy with fluffy hair, glasses and the biggest smile emerged engulfing them in a hug. "James give the two some space" his mother came up behind them a soft smile on her lips, "oh how have you to been I’ve been so worried" she hugged the two just as James had seconds ago. </p><p>"we have been fine Mrs Potter mostly just excited to go back next week" Belle smiled fondly "Belle what have a I said call me Effy" with that Belle nodded, Mrs Potter gave James and Sirius some money to go get the things they need for school giving Sirius a little extra to get belles things to. "come on darling let’s go get some tea" Belle nodded and they made their way to a small tearoom.</p><p>Once inside they ordered peppermint tea and a few little cakes, "please Effy you shouldn’t be spending all this money on us" Belle felt guilty after all it wasn’t like her family weren’t as well off or even more well off than the Potters. "Oh Belle my dear, James cares for you both so dearly and if James cares about you then so do I, this summer may have been difficult for you but I promise you I’m trying my hardest to make it possible for you to be at mine next year" Effy gave Belle a sincere look and it filled Belle with warmth, "me and Sirius are so grateful to you and Mr Potter and to James of course, when we are older I promise we will make it all up to you" Effy put her hand over Belle's and nodded.</p><p>"Right enough of the boring stuff, James tells me you’re an excellent horse rider" Effy took a sip of tea, Belle talked about her summer, trying to teach Sirius to ride and her mother. "My, my dear you’ve had a busy summer" Effy laughed at the thought of Sirius on a horse "yes I suppose we have" Belle smiled again "James told me he’s a pro surfer now" Effy burst into laughter explaining that it took James all of ten minutes before he got the knack of surfing, she told Belle how he mentioned wanting to teach Belle and how annoyed he got when he thought he looked bad in the photos, Belle blushed to all this and they carried on discussing their summers. Belle was so grateful for Effy she felt like a mother to Belle.<br/>----<br/>James and Sirius bolted to their first stop which was the stationary shop where they stocked up on quills for all three of them, they then rushed to the uniform shop which resulted in Sirius in a skirt "look mate you’ve got a smaller waist than me and Belle asked us to check it was the right size" James grinned as Sirius huffed walking into the changing room. They made it to the bookstore an hour later carrying bags upon bags off stuff "are you sure your moms okay with us spending all this" Sirius said as the boys wondered the isles of the bookstore James brushed the notion off adamant that she wouldn’t want her money spent anywhere else. </p><p>The two boys had picked up a book for Belle and where now taking it to the till when a shaggy haired boy in blue jeans and his favourite cable knit jumper knocked straight into them, "of course we would bump into Remus in the bookstore reading a book" Sirius giggled, Remus smiled and said his hellos to the boys they chatted for a while before Remus' dad Lyall ushered Remus off to get the rest of his school supplies. James and Sirius paid and headed for the tearoom, the boys joined Belle and Effy and seconds later James was trying to steal a Bakewell tart off Belle's plate. </p><p>"Did I not raise you to have manners James!" Effy scolded slapping the boy’s hand away before giving him one of her cakes, "really Effy it’s okay, I won’t eat it anyway" Belle laughed as both boys eyes lit up "brilliant I’m starving" Sirius grabbed the tart practically inhaling it. Belle and Effy rolled their eyes before giggle and the two boys.<br/>----<br/>It was the day before the train would be whisking Belle back to her safe place and everything was going the way it had gone every other day of summer, she rode all morning and had lunch made by the house elves and was now sat in her room petting Lyra. Her bedroom door burst open and her mother stormed in "I cannot believe you have been here the whole summer and not cared to speak to me once" her mother’s face was red with fury "I thought I’d raised a sweet young girl who would one day make this family proud, I thought all this time we let you spend with Sirius was in preparation for your marriage, but NO it was spent conspiring between the two of you about who could be the bigger disappointment" Belle laughed her mother had gotten some things right, Belle and Sirius never planned to marry or be the precious heirs mummy and daddy wanted "well mother better look with the next child, you better pop it out soon because if that one dosent work out how you like you might need to pop another one in the oven" Belles mother huffed "Merlin it’s like a breeding factory for heirs at this house, don’t worry the first batch always goes wrong" </p><p>"Arabella do you really believe you will get anywhere in life without me and this families fortune" Belles mother was now pacing the room smoke practically coming from her ears "oh medusa you underestimate my ability after all I descended from you but the only difference is, I have a heart and morals" with that her mother left in a fit of anger.</p><p>Belle was quite pleased with how she had dealt with her mother and the evil spawn growing inside her, she had always been a bit of a push over when it came to her parents but after meeting Euphemia and seeing how a real mother behaves, she no longer has the respect she used to have for her mother. <br/>----<br/>Sirius was in his room, where he had put up all the Gryffindor posters he could, his room was clad in red and gold. Sirius had decided that if his parents were going to ignore him then he was going to make it as hard as possible for them to, at first it started with him going to dinner in ripped jeans and band t shirts he had stolen from Remus, but they took no notice. So Sirius had resulted to blasting all of his albums on full volume every hour of the day this did get his mother’s attention. </p><p>Sirius expected a stern telling off and something being confiscated from him, he strutted into his father’s office "hello Walburga, lovely afternoon isn’t Orion" Sirius greeted his parents with the same cocky demeaner he had possessed all summer "Sirius enough of your back chat" his mother snapped "You are such a disappointment to us Sirius you really think you can stride into the house bringing muggle clothes and dirty music and think you can get away with it" Sirius had seen his mother angry she shouted and screamed until she went blue, but today she stood next to his father’s desk as calm as ever "Merlin Wallie I thought you really liked the music, swear id even seen you bop your head a few times" and here we go Sirius thought as his mother lunged forward "THAT IS ENOUGH" she screeched. </p><p>"Mother watch you temper not very elegant and noble of you is it" Sirius laughed, but what happened next shocked Sirius to his core. Walburga Black in all her fury had whipped her wand out and now Sirius was sat on the floor of his bathroom blood seeping from the gashes on his abdomen and chest. Sirius didn’t cry though he just stared blankly into the mirror his eyes were glassy and his mind was completely blank, that night as he slept all he could think about was finally being back on the train to his home. <br/>The following morning Sirius was the first one on platform 9 3/4 nearly an hour and a half before the train even arrived, he sat on a bench fiddling with the handle of his trunk his body was sore and he ached all over. This had not been the first time his parents had hurt him, but it had been the worse, before it had been one slash to the chest or abdomen and that was that, but Sirius was now sporting several new soon to be scars on his torso. Marlene and Mary were the first people to arrive that Sirius recognised, the two came over and sat with Sirius, he was quiet when they discussed their summers but grateful when neither of them brought it up. </p><p>Soon everyone had arrived, and Sirius was sat in their usual compartment with Belle, James and Peter, of course thought Sirius the only person he wanted to see wouldn’t be coming to school for another day. The train ride there was quiet, but everyone could sense they were happy to be together again. </p><p>By the time the cart came around Sirius was in a noticeably better mood and ever brought Remus some chocolate to add to the collection that Sirius knew he was hiding in the top draw beside his bed. Remus was never saw without chocolate or a book they were the things that made him most happy and everyone seemed to like that about Remus. James and Sirius where now in a very serious game of I-spy to which Belle and Peter quickly joined in on. <br/>"I spy something beginning with B” Sirius started,<br/>"Book" James shouted,<br/>"Brown" peter chimed in,<br/>"Err Bertie Botts every flavour bean!" belle shouted,<br/>"Are you all serious" Sirius laughed "none of you are even close, come on James your practically in love with it",<br/>"Were not Sirius you are" all three of them chorused laughing,<br/>"What do you mean I’m in love with it" James was blushing,<br/>"Oh, for Merlin’s sake it was Belle, Belle was my word" Sirius rubbed his hands over his face,<br/>"Sirius I am not in love with belle" James huffed, <br/>"sure, you aren’t" Peter and Sirius said sarcastically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. SECOND YEAR - Aching Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius was curled up in Remus' favourite armchair when Remus finally came through the portrait at half eleven, Remus looked at the sleeping boy in front of him noticing that the once silky pale skin on Sirius' face was now red and blotchy and his eyes where swollen. Sirius had been crying Remus knew that much, seeing Sirius this vulnerable and small made the guilt claw itself through Remus' body if he didn't have to go away all the time then maybe he could have been here to comfort Sirius just like Sirius did for him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I’m pretty, but staring is rude" Remus hadn’t even realized that Sirius had opened his eyes, Sirius sat up a small smile playing on his face. "Sorry" Remus suddenly felt very shy, "don’t worry about it I probably look a mess right now" Sirius shrugged moving to the sofa so Remus could sit next to him. "You- you don’t look like a mess" Remus could feel the blush on his cheeks "well thank you, how you are feeling tonight Rem?" Sirius looked deep into his eyes waiting for a response, Remus knew Sirius had seen the new scar on his arm, but Sirius was used to them by now and didn’t say anything which made Remus relax. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay actually best I’ve felt in a while" Remus broke eye contact when he started speaking, Sirius nodded but Remus knew he didn’t believe him. "What about you Sirius, have you been crying?" before first year Remus would have been too scared to point out that Sirius Black had been crying but he knew a side to Sirius that no one else got to experience, the soft scared Sirius who wasn’t embarrassed to cry. "I well I had to spend summer with dearest mummy, that’s enough to bring anyone to tears" Sirius laughed trying to avoid the subject, Remus looked worriedly at Sirius but saw that he wanted to drop the subject so said no more about Sirius' tear-stained face. </p><p> </p><p>For a while, the two boys talked about small things like the notes Sirius took for him whilst he was gone and how James' hair looks even more static this year, but they both were getting tired and Remus couldn’t wait to get in his own bed and drift off after the long night he had the day before. Remus jumped up grabbing his trunk and turned to Sirius waiting for him to get up, Sirius stood slowly wincing slightly as he straightened his body Remus rushed over and put a firm arm around his waist. "Sirius what happened" Remus couldn’t decide if to be worried or angry he needed to know what had made the normally excitable boy so weak, Sirius was embarrassed but lifted his school shirt up to display the scabbed gashes across his Torso. Remus stared for longer than he should but he was so angry who had one his but before he could ask Sirius spoke up "a parting gift from mother" Sirius shrugged again and then wiggled his was out Remus’ grip walking slowly up to his dorm not once looking at Remus. </p><p>----</p><p>The next few weeks of September Sirius was more overconfident and cockier than he’d ever been, from whistling at girls who walked past to telling McGonagall that she was the prettiest cat he’d ever seen, and that Dumbledore should really let him plait his beard. The house that bared the Lion where furious with the boy as he strutted through the halls, Sirius was single handily getting more points taken than any other student in the whole school. </p><p> </p><p>"He’s doing it on purpose" Belle huffed looking up at McGonagall, she had been called into the office after Sirius had punched a Slytherin in the great hall that night. "Arabella you know Mr Black a lot better than me and Dumbledore do, but why would he be doing it on purpose" the thin professor was now pacing her robes flowing after her "All of summer Sirius' parents have ignored him practically acted like he’s not part of the family all because he’s a Gryffindor, so Sirius has spent his summer doing extravagant things to get their attention" Dumbledore nodded his eyes twinkling as he looked down at Belle "he’s making everyone look at him like he’s a trouble maker and the class clown, but ever since he came back I can tell somethings wrong" Belle really had noticed a change in Sirius but she couldn’t figure it out and he’d been so distant lately "Professor I know I shouldn’t jump to conclusions but I know his parents are involved he’s trying to hide whatever they did to him with this false version of himself, there must be something you can do there’s no way we can send him back to that home again" she pleaded staring at the two adults before her. "I’m sorry Miss Fallon but without proof of mistreatment I cannot accuse the family of such a big accusation" Professor saw how Belle pleaded to save her best friend and she felt truly sorry for the young boy who was armed with such potential. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Belle stormed out of the office her footsteps echoing through the halls as she made her way to Gryffindor tower, she was angry at the professors but even more she was angry at Sirius if he just told them what happened maybe they could help him. </p><p> </p><p>Minutes later she burst into the boys dorm room expecting to shout and scream at Sirius till her throat was sore, but only James and Remus were there both of the sat on their beds Studying. "Have you got that ruddy map to work yet I need to shout at Sirius" both boys stared at her blankly before both shaking their heads "brilliant just brilliant where in Godric’s name could he be" she was pacing now just as McGonagall had been. James stood grabbing her shoulders "Belle what on earth is going on, Sirius is in detention" Belle looked at James and groaned "of course he is, is no one else sick of it" she huffed "am I the only one that can see through this stupid game he’s playing" </p><p> </p><p>The boys gave Belle confused look "what game? he’s not playing a game has just been extra Sirius lately" but Remus caught on "I have he's trying to distract us from something" Belle looked wide eyed at Remus "YES, yes that exactly what he’s doing I just need to figure out what his ruddy parents told him this time". Remus blood boiled at the thought of Sirius parents and his anger came back within seconds, he knew that telling Belle and James what his mother had done would hurt Sirius trust, but Remus just hoped one day that Sirius would be grateful for their help. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not what they said it's what they did" Remus didn’t look at Belle but prayed she knew what he meant; Belle gasped "not again" tears where in her eyes she knew exactly what he meant. James looked worried "right will one of you tell me what’s wrong with my mate for Merlin’s sake" he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Belle sat and explained to James and Remus that the Blacks' took discipline very seriously and when Sirius would do something exceptionally bad, they would hurt him, she told them about the three scars on Sirius chest from various times he'd broken rules. Remus interrupted "it’s not just one this time there are a few" Belle began to cry as she carried on explaining, when Sirius is trying to hide his true feelings he puts a front he distracts everyone from the real him that’s why he’s being 'extra Sirius' lately she looked at James who now pulled her into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>"I’m gonna go owl my mom and dad they will know what to do" James stood he always was the one who was brave when everyone else couldn’t be, "I need to talk to Sirius" Belle stood too "hey Belle I know this is selfish to ask but if you can don’t tell him I told you" Belle smiled softly through her tears placing a hand on Remus’ shoulder "he must trust you so much to tell you this, I don’t want to be the one to break that bond" and with that she left racking her brain on how to confront the boy. </p><p>---- </p><p>"What did you do this time" Belle had bumped into Sirius on his way back from detention, she had managed to calm herself down before she saw him and now had a fake smile plastered onto her face. "You know I punched a Slytherin you were there, they called you a blood traitor" Sirius shrugged "you know I don’t mean tonight" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks "Sirius what did you do at home, what did you do wind her up this much" Belle lifted his shirt up briefly to let Sirius know she knew. His whole body changed, he sighed as his eyes pooled with tears "how?" his eyes met hers "Sirius you are practically my brother I know when you acting out and hiding what’s going on its your speciality" Belle hugged the boy whispering in his ear "we care about you Sirius, we want to help you" he slumped into her, his whole body shaking with tears they stood there for what seemed like forever before Sirius stopped the tears.</p><p> </p><p>His voice was wobbly as he explained how all summer, he did thing after thing to wind his mother up and one day she finally snapped but it seemed that it wasn’t just what he had done over summer that made her angry it was everything from him refusing to behave like the pureblood he is all his life to being put in Gryffindor and making friends that weren’t up to his parent’s standards. All Belle could do was nod as he talked his voice constantly breaking. </p><p> </p><p>"Where going to help okay, were helping right now once we realized what was going on James rushed to see what his parents could do" Belle looked hopefully at the fragile boy but he shook his head "they know, they all know my mother uses me as an outlet for her anger?" he didn’t sound angry he sounded hurt and disappointed "hey no not everyone just Remus and James okay all they want to do is help you Sirius" Sirius huffed but said no more as they walked back to the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the dorm James and Remus were sat on Sirius bed, James stood and without a word put an arm around Sirius "I’ve spoken to mum and dad, dad’s talking to Dumbledore right now, their old friends" James gave Sirius a quick squeeze and Sirius nodded "I don’t think you will be going back their again mate" Sirius just nodded again. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night Sirius sat with the four of the whilst they did homework none of them said a word about Sirius' family, occasionally Remus would pull a bar of chocolate out of his top draw and hand it to Sirius without a word. After the initial embarrassment Sirius felt about his friends knowing his situation he perked up, he realized how amazing his friends truly where, he realized how much the cared and he realized how much he was really grateful to have people who knew something was wrong from just the way he acted. </p><p>----</p><p>Sirius noticeably calmed down after his discussion with Belle and his friends, he was now however focusing all his anger into figuring out why Remus had to go home for three days each month. For the first time in history Sirius Black was in the library with the intent of learning something and not just to torment Remus or Belle. He sat in a secluded part of the library guaranteeing that no one would figure out the topic of Sirius' research, laid out in front of him where four or five books on wizard illnesses and on muggle illnesses but the book he was currently reading was a book on constellations particularly flipped to the constellation lupus. He admired the constellation it reminded him so much of Remus and his confusing theory that the two of them where somehow 'written in the stars'.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius turned back to a book on wizard illnesses scanning the contents of the book, his finger landing on a particularly intriguing heading 'A Fury Illness That One Can’t Catch". At first it was curiosity that brought him to the page but as Sirius read things started to add up, Remus wasn't going home because he was ill because who's only ill for three days every month and if one of his family members was ill then surly a monthly visit would not help much. </p><p> </p><p>"It can’t be" Sirius whispered he was now walking back to the common room his head spinning, he had decided that he needed proof before confronting Remus that was the part of the plan, he was most scared of, confronting Remus. When Sirius thought he figured it out his first instinct was not to be frightened or scared of Remus being dangerous, but his first thought was guilt, this small boy had been going through immense pain for who knows how long, and no one could help him.</p><p> </p><p>To every one of his friends surprise he spent the next few weeks leading up to the full moon researching everything he could about werewolves and even asked madam Pince the librarian if she could procure him a full moon chart. He knew everything he needed to know, now all he had to do was make sure he was right, the next two times Remus left for home fell on full moons. </p><p> </p><p>In between Sirius had been struggling to sleep his heart ached for the boy in the bed next to him. </p><p>----</p><p>Sirius had been called into Dumbledore’s office where he was now sat looking admiringly at the phoenix on its perch, he thought of how majestic it looked and how much Belle would love it, Dumbledore entered his presence made known before he was seen. He looked down at Sirius a young boy full of hope and potential who had not been dealt the best hand in life, but then it seemed a lot of his friends had been dealt a bad hand too. </p><p> </p><p>"Sirius, I think you’re at an understanding on why I’ve requested to see you today" the headmasters voice dripped with wisdom, a smile tugged at Sirius' lips "Sir I knew it wouldn’t be long before you took me up on the offer to plait your beard" Dumbledore’s laugh bellowed through the room, his cheeks rosy his eyes slits as he laughed at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Whilst I admire your persistence on that matter, I believe that the subject at hand is slightly more dire" The professor no longer looked jolly and warm, his face had fell his wrinkles forming a serious look on his face. "I believe from my discussions with various people who care about you, that you require a new home for when you are not in the walls of Hogwarts" Sirius felt so small when he looked up at the man, so weak and embarrassed that his own parents couldn’t even look after him, so his school had to re-home him, but even so he brought himself to nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well" the professor nodded before continuing "I have had a chat with your head of house and she has agreed that it is time for us to step in as a school and aid you, I understand this must be very traumatic for you at such a young age but then I’ve found that trauma from a young age is what builds some of the strongest wizards whether they be good or bad" the professor continued not once did he take a seat or move from his standing position. "As we would like to keep you with a relative you will spend most Christmases and the majority of each summer with your cousin Andromeda, she was a very bright student and someone I’m glad to leave you in the hands of and  Mr and Mrs Potter have agreed to have you whenever is required" the ageing man finally made eye contact with Sirius searching for any type of resistance to the new arrangements he had made but Sirius’ posture had changed he was now sat straight supressing a smile, his eyes bright. "That is all Mr Black I hope you find your new situation a better one than before" Sirius nodded thanking the professor profusely before leaving the office.</p><p> </p><p>A smile that reached his eyes spread on his face as he broke into a sprint through the corridors, he felt free, happy, content, and fearless as he made his way to the common room to hug James until he couldn’t breathe, shower Remus in chocolate and never stop thanking Belle for the rest of his life because they had done it they had really done it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>